It is often desirable to anchor and properly stabilize the distal end of a catheter at a treatment site of a patient. For example, the accuracy of many procedures relies on establishing and maintaining the position of the distal catheter end at a selected position relative to targeted tissue that is to be treated. For example, consider an infusion procedure. In this context, it is often desirable, and in some cases imperative, to contact targeted tissue with an infusible medicament. For an infusion procedure, failure to properly anchor and maintain the infusion release port(s) at a suitable position relative to the targeted tissue can often result in an ineffective treatment.
Some treatment sites can present obstacles to the proper anchoring of a catheter. These difficulties can arise due to the geometrical/anatomical properties of the treatment site, as well as the features of the surrounding environment. One such treatment site that can present obstacles to anchoring is the coronary sinus. In this regard, the coronary sinus is located on, and moves with, the pulsating heart organ. These pulsations, which occur during a normal sinus rhythm of the heart as it beats, can act to dislodge an anchored catheter.
Another type of treatment site that can cause difficulties when attempting to properly anchor a catheter includes small vessel treatment sites, such as the veins which empty into the coronary sinus. These small vessels often generate push-back forces during a procedure that can act to dislodge an anchored catheter. This is particularly troublesome when the small vessels are located on a pulsating organ such as the heart.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter system having one or more balloons shaped to anchor and stabilize the distal end of a catheter at a treatment site in the coronary sinus. Another object of the present invention is to provide a catheter system having one or more balloons specifically shaped to anchor and stabilize the distal end of a catheter in a relatively small vein, without being subject to push-back during a treatment operation. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a catheter system for venous infusions that is easy to use, simple to implement and is comparatively cost effective.